A New Adventure- Up for adoption
by jimster920
Summary: Story up for adoption. PM me if you are interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my first story! I have finally gotten the courage to do this, so I would first like to get a few things out of the way:**

 **Be respectful with your reviews. Criticism is okay, it will only help me as a writer**

 **I will do my best to update at least 1 time every 2 days (possibly more on weekends)**

 **I will need some OCs for this, so use this format for if you want to give me one:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Personality**

 **Appearance**

 **Pokemon (nothing too overpowered)**

 **Other facts**

 **Story takes place in Kalos**

 **So without further adieu, lets get on with it!**

Hello! My name is Jimmy Larson, and today, I'm beginning my Pokemon journey! I live in Vaniville Town, but Professor Sycamore is meeting me in Aquacorde Town, a place just north of here.

"Did you sleep well last night?" my mother asked.

"No, not really. I couldn't sleep. I'm just too excited for today. It really is a dream come true," I said, as I ate breakfast.

As I ate, a pondered over a question that has been in my mind the last few weeks, what Pokemon will I choose as my partner? There's Chespin, the grass-type, Fennekin, the fire-type, or Froakie, the water-type.

"Well, would you look at the time! Time for you to go see Professor Sycamore." My mother said.

"Okay, I will see you! Goodbye mom! I'll call you once I reach Santalune City."

And with that, I left the house.

In what felt like a minute, mostly because it was a minute since I sprinted there, I met the Professor outside a small café. I walked over to sit with him.

"Ah, Jimmy, isn't it? Hello. You probably already know me as Professor Sycamore."

"So you're the Professor huh,"

"Yes indeed, I am. Time to get down to business," he said as he pulled three pokeballs out of his briefcase, "Now, which Pokemon would you like? Fennnekin, Chespin, or Froakie?"

"I thought about this for a long time, but I have final come to the decision to choose Froakie as my partner."

"Excellent choice! Here you are," he gave me the Powerball containing Froakie, my Pokemon. He also handed me 5 more pokeballs and a Pokedex (no need to explain this).

And on that note, I thanked Professor Sycamore, and headed toward Santalune City.

 **So what did you guys think? Please follow, favorite, and review and also give me some OCs and other ideas for the story. The chapters won't be too long, but I will try to update frequently to compensate. Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys next chapter**!


	2. Chapter 2: Team Flare

**Hello everybody! I'm back with Chapter 2! First of all I would like to thank all the reviews, from OCs to tips, they really helped out! But lets just get right into it!**

I decided to stay in the Pokemon Center for the night. I walked into a huge front room with a lounge, a snack bar, and the main attraction, the front desk, where Nurse Joy stood to greet me.

"Hello and welcome to the Aquacorde Town Pokemon Center! How may I help you this evening?" she asked.

"Just a room for the night would be fine, thank you."

She typed something into a computer and handed me the key to my room.

"Your room is room 106."

"Thank you." I replied.

I walked into a long hall with many rooms. I continued to venture down the hall until a reached a room with a sign that said "106". I walked into a clean room with a bunk bed, a chair, a table, and a TV with a bathroom nearby. I decided to call my mom as a surprise. I took out my Pokegear, which was a gift from my mother for my 10th birthday, and dialed my mom's number. The line rang for a while until I hear my mother's voice.

"Hello Jimmy?"

"Hey mom."

"Hey. So how are you? Where are you? What is your Pokemon? I have to know!"

"Woah, calm down" I said, only to be bombarded with more questions.

I slowly answered them all, getting answers like "Wow" and "amazing".

I told her my starter and she shrieked.

"Oh my gosh I always loved Froakie! It's so cute!"

"Yea, I guess so."

We continued our conversation for a little bit longer and finally hung up, leaving me to my own thoughts.

'Man,' I thought, 'I still can't believe I'm a trainer. I finally can fulfill my dream and beco-'

"BOOM!" An explosion roared through the halls. I grabbed Froakie's Pokeball and sprinted down the hall, hearing chatter from other trainers as I ran along.

I reached the front room only to be greeted with a horrible sight. Men dressed in red suits and red sunglasses with funky, red hair were stealing Pokeballs!

"HEY! Those aren't your Pokemon! Give 'em back now!" I yelled.

The man turned around and said, "What's a little brat like you gonna do to stop us, huh? Don't get in the way of Team Flare, or we'll make you regret it!"

'Wait, I thought Team Flare was destroyed years ago! They're back?! I gotta do something to save the Pokemon…'

"Go Froakie!" I yelled.

The grunt turned and said, "Fine! You want a battle? You'll get a battle. Go Houndour!"

He's sent out a dog-like Pokemon with black hair. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned the new Pokemon.

"Houndour, the dark Pokemon. Around dawn, its ominous howl echoes through the area to announce that this is its territory" it said.

"Alright Froakie, lets get started, use bubble!"

Froakie's mouth started to form bubbles and he shot them out toward Houndour. Houndour was hit with the water attack and, being part fire-type, was hit for significant damange.

"Grrr… Houndour return," a red beam shot out of his Pokeball and returned Houndour, "We're done here. We already have enough Pokemon, so lets run."

"No wait!" someone screamed from being me, "Please don't steal my Pokemon!"

I turn and see a girl with ruby red hair, eyes the color of sapphires, and wearing a green skirt and shirt. She seemed distressed, and I would be too, if someone was stealing my Pokemon.

"Ha! What are you going to do about it, huh?"

"She's not going to do anything. I am." I said.

The grunt sprinted away, and I gave chase, along with the girl.

We ran for about a minute until we reached a clearing with a large truck in the middle, trees on all sides, and more Pokemon stealing Pokeballs. They were all Hoindour.

"Froakie, use bubble!" I yelled.

Instead of bubble though, a blue orb began to form in front of him. After the orb got to the size of a basketball, he shot it out at the Houndour. All 6 of them fainted at this new attack.

"Froakie, was that water pulse?" I asked.

I got an answer along the lines of "Fro!" so I assumed it was.

The grunt seem passed off. "Gahh! You'll pay for this, you little brat! Here take the Pokemon back! They were all useless anyway."

Then he ran off, leaving me and this girl to return the pokemon to their trainers back at the Pokemon Center.

 **Time-Skip: One Hour Later…**

"Whew, that's the last of them, hey thank you for helping out uh…" I never did catch her name, so I don't known what to call her.

"It's Selina. I just wanted to thank you for saving all of the Pokemon, I don't know what I would've done if I lost mine." Selina said.

"No problem. Glad I could help." I replied.

"No, I really mean it. I'm that person that almost never interacts with anyone except those close to me, so this is a big deal for me," she said.

"Hey," I asked, "where are you going from here?"

"Well, I am on an adventure to visit as many places in Kalos as I can," she said.

"Hey, why don't you travel with me? I will be heading to most of Kalos since I am trying to defeat the Pokemon League Champion. Besides, it's always better to travel with someone else," I said.

She seemed to be in deep thought over this. I hope she says yes. Like I said, it's always better to travel with somebody else.

"Alright. I'll come with you," she said.

"Great! Can't wait to go!"

 **Time-Skip: The next morning….**

We were almost ready to head toward Santalune City. We both had our Pokemon, I was wearing my blue shirt, red jacket, and red hat, and she was wearing the same outfit from yesterday.

"Come on lets go!" she said.

Without wearing she sprinted towards the forest. I sprinted after her.

And on that note, we were off.

 **Whew, that took forever. Please review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends and a sad AN

Hello everybody! Sorry it took longer than expected. School is annoying. And I'm lazy. Anyways, a new character will be introduced this chapter, so that's something. Lets jump into it!

'Oh my god, Selina is fast' I thought. I was out of breath by the time I caught up to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked. "I've been sitting here for five minutes!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't just run off like that, I could've been here sooner."

"Ugh, whatever. Anyways, do you have a clue where to go? Cause I have not a clue," she said.

"Oh, probably would've been smart to pick up a map back in Aquacorde Town," I said.

"You are such an idiot! Typical men, not thinking before they act."

"Hey! You were the one who ran off before I could do anything! Well, we should find someone and ask for directions." I said.

"Good idea. But where are we going to find someone all the way out here? That's highly unlikely to happen." she replied.

"WOOOOHOOOOOOO!" We heard a blood curling screech from above us. We jerk our heads around to see a black boy, around 10 years old. His black hair goes down to his shoulders and he is swinging from tree to tree using vines. He is wearing a white, sleeveless shirt, brown shorts, and no shoes. He seemed to be extremely hyper, which was evident by his previous actions.

"Hey," I called, "can you help us out?"

He swung to a low-lying branch and called out to us asking, "Watcha need help with?"

"Can you give us directions to Santalune City please? We got lost in here and have no clue where we are." Selina said.

"Sure, follow me!" he said as he grabbed a vine and swung to a different tree.

"Hey! Wait for us!" I said.

We sprinted off chasing after him until we reached a sign that said: "Santalune City 1 Mile Ahead". He stopped at a tree, jumped down, and asked us:

"Where you guys going? I might tag along cause the forest gets boring a lot."

"Wait, you live here?" Selina asked.

"Yup. These woods are my home, mainly because I've never had an excuse to leave." he said.

I was going to ask him things like, who raised you or where are your parents, but I didn't bother, considering he was kind enough to show us the way.

"Sure, why not? You can come. By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"Matthew Muse." he said.

"Alright then, lets get going!"

Time Skip

We walked for a long time, well I say walked. More like jogged to keep up with Matthew, who was usually way ahead of us.

"Hey Matthew," I asked, "why aren't you wearing shows?"

That question was nagging me for quite a bit of time, but the answer surprised me more than it should have.

"I hate shoes." Matthew exclaimed. "They trap my feet. I like to feel the ground underneath me."

Just when he finished, a little red bird with a blue belly flew out from the tree in front of us.

"Hey! That's a Fletching!" Matthew said.

I took out my Pokèdex and scanned the Pokemon.

"Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokèmon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory."

"Alright, go Froakie!"

I sent out my Froakie, and to keep this short, I used one water pulse, knocked it out, and threw a Pokeball at it. The ball shook a few times before clicking, confirming I had just caught a new Pokemon.

"Yes! I caught a Fletchling!" I did a little happy dance and picked up the Pokèball.

That's all for today! Sorry this took so long. I am lazy and school didn't help with it either. Anyways, I have very, very sad news. I will not be continuing this story. I will be putting it up for adoption. PM me if you want to adopt this. And for those of you who submitted OCs, I will PM the descriptions to the new author when I know who it is. Have a good day!


	4. Important Author's Note

This will be more of an actual author's note. I am putting my story up for adoption, so PM me if your interested. For those of you that submitted an OC, I will PM them to the new author once I know who it is. The reason I am doing this is because balancing this with school with sports and with friends and family is really hard, especially since we're coming up on finals. I will put out another AN when I know who the new author is so you can go check them out. Thanks and bye!


	5. Adoption

My story has been adopted! Finally! Thank you Beemstarr! If you want to keep reading this, go follow and favorite Beemstarr! Thank you again!


End file.
